


Times Like These

by remoonyblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: After Regulus's death, Angst, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sad Sirius Black, Sirius deserves the world, The world didn't deserve him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remoonyblack/pseuds/remoonyblack
Summary: Kept my word, didn’t I? Sirius thought grumpily. I might’ve been a shitty brother at times, but I was always there. But you weren’t, Reg, you little shit.Sirius Black is alone in his and Remus's flat, thinking about the recent death of his little brother.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Times Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this little thing I've written...

Sirius was sitting alone in his and Remus’s flat, having just come back from an Order mission. Remus was still out on some mission - Sirius wasn’t sure what he were doing, but he knew that he most likely had the next few hours to himself. 

Lately, going out and fighting death eaters had been the easiest thing to do. Really, it gave Sirius an excuse to escape his mind. 

The death of his little brother had to be the worst thing he’d experienced in his twenty years on this planet. 

And that said a lot because Sirius Black had had an unusually painful life.

Deciding that he’d been enough human for the day, Sirius turned into Snuffles. When he was a dog, the pain seemed a bit less. 

Sirius liked to think that Snuffles was blissfully unaware of all the bad things in the world. 

He curled up in a ball on the sofa and simply stared ahead. He didn’t attend to go to sleep. No, he wanted to be awake by the time that Remus came home. 

It was funny, Sirius thought, how he and Remus had been so distant lately. With everything going on, he hardly saw his Moony any longer, and slowly he felt as though they were becoming strangers. However, he still needed his comfort. 

Remus Lupin did not even need to speak in order to comfort Sirius Black. A simple touch from him was really all that required to get Sirius’s mood up, even if just a little bit.

Suddenly, with the thought of Remus, Sirius’s heart ached even more, and it became so much that not even Snuffle’s unawareness could hide the pain.

What if Remus was dead right now at this very moment? 

It was a possibility. It was actually very likely with all those secret missions that he went on all the time.

Hell, with Sirius’s luck, all his friends were probably in the middle of dying right now. And what would he have left then? 

Regulus popped into Sirius’s mind again.

“You’ll always have me, brother,” Sirius had once told him, many years ago, before Hogwarts. Back when they were still friends.

Kept my word, didn’t I? Sirius thought grumpily. I might’ve been a shitty brother at times, but I was always there. But you weren’t, Reg, you little shit. You told me you’d be there too. You’re not here anymore, are you? Little liar. Fuck you.

What Sirius would’ve given to hear his brother’s voice right then. He already knew what Reg would’ve said, had he been there. 

“Fuck yourself, Sirius, you great prick. Don’t you think I would’ve stayed alive if I could?”

A few hours later, the door to the flat opened and Snuffles looked up, watching as Remus closed and locked the door. 

“Oh, did I wake you?” Remus asked, seeing Sirius looked up at him. 

Snuffles shook his head, obviously unable to answer with words. 

Remus sighed and walked over, sitting beside him. “Good day?”

Snuffle’s reply was to let his face rest on Remus’s thigh. Remus stroked his head softly for a while.

“You’re okay, love, I know it’s hard. You’re okay,”

Snuffles let out a long sad cry. How could Remus know? Was he really okay? 

“Moony,” Sirius said, transforming back into himself. He stared into his boyfriend's warm brown eyes with his own tearful ones. “Reg’s gone.” 

“I know,” Remus said, sadly.

“I’ll never see him again,”

“I know, love…”

“I don’t think I even ever told him I loved him,”

Remus sighed again and hugged Sirius close. They held each other and eventually fell asleep like that too.

In times like these, holding each other close was really the only thing you could do.


End file.
